Changes
by Light1
Summary: When Adrian/Alucard first meets the belmont clan he learns that changes are not easy and they are not always for the better. WARNING: this fic contains Yaoi (GuyXGuy) References, Bloodplay, and Incest.
1. Chapter 1

**Change **

Disclaimer: Castlevania belongs to Konami not me. I am making £0.00 out of this fic, it is written purely because I have a burning need to create. Although I would like to own Adrian then he'd be mine.

Warning: this fic contains **Yaoi **(GuyXGuy) References, **Bloodplay, **and** Incest**; if this offends or upsets you do not read this, it that simple.

Rating: NC-17

Setting: Pre Dracula's curse

Summery: Changes are not easy and they are not always for the better.

**Chapter One**

"You monster!" the outraged cry echoed through the mountains, fading as the wind carried it further away from the source. "You are a cruel and foul fiend, vampire scum may Hell take you."

"You overdramatize," Adrian, half blood son of Dracula, snorted watching the werewolf pull himself out of the large fountains he had been pushed into.

"I could have drowned," the werewolf snarled. He shook himself hard, sending droplets scattering out towards Adrian. He snorted when the water didn't reach his friend.

"I always thought that dog paddle was instinctive Derek?" Adrian laughed removed his jacket and hung it on a branch, then settled down next to the water. "Besides I thought you would be grateful to me, only moments ago you were complaining 'oh Adrian, it's so hot, how I wish I had beautiful pale skin like you instead of this horrid fur, oh Adrian your so wonderful, and handsome.'" The look Derek turned on him made Adrian snort. "Well you were thinking it."

"I was not," Derek grumbled, "I was thinking of something else actually."

"Well you stank like you should have been thinking it," Adrian grumbled.

"You are a cruel, vain creature," Derek muttered and wandered across to his friend. "My father is hurt and you nearly kill me. You have no sympathy," he lamented.

"Your father?" Adrian said, he moved hair from his eyes and frowned at Derek who sat next to him, his tail between his legs.

"Yes," Derek answered, his tone lowering, he pulled his legs up to his chest and rested his chin on his knees. "He went to the village last night and returned with burns," the claws on his feet dug into the flagstones on the garden ground, cracking the ancient stone.

"Burns?" Adrian said, it was not unusual for mortal men to use fire against some of the denizens of the castle. "The men used fire?" Derek shook his head.

"There was something wrong with the burns, they were in long, thin lines before they spread. then father didn't heal." Derek swallowed loudly, "he pulled on the power of the whole pack and still he didn't heal." Adrian nodded slowly understanding. Werewolf packs were bonded in ways that were magical and pack alphas could use the power of the pack to heal impossible wounds. Adrian had seen werewolf alphas heal injuries that would kill even a vampire.

"He is still hurt?" Adrian asked softly. Now that he thought about it he could scent blood on Derek, it was feint but he could smell it. Derek nodded.

"He passed out after the pack failed to heal him," Derek swallowed again and coughed, "but before he did he spoke of a mortal hunter who wielded a rope." Adrian raised an eyebrow again. "I came to see you because you are my friend, and I wanted to ask you if you would talk to your father before mine dies."

"Dies?" Adrian felt his chest go suddenly tight, "the alpha is dying?"

"Maybe your father could help?" Derek got to his feet and stretched, he looked down at Adrian. "Please." He begged before he dropped to all fours and ran with surprising grace and speed towards the castle. Adrian sighed, if the alpha died the pack would fall into chaos until a new alpha emerged. Many would die, the weaker wolves would be killed by the stronger without an alpha to control them, while the strongest few would fight and kill each other until one was victorious, only then would the pack settle, but that would take time and many would die. Adrian looked to where Derek had disappeared. Derek, as the current alpha's son was strong but he was to young and not strong enough to be alpha, one of the others would kill him to show their power. Adrian got to his feet and looked at the castle, his decision easily made.

"Father," he said softly and waited. He stood in silence listening to the water in the fountain and became increasingly worried. "Father," he said again and put more force behind it, sending his call out into the castle and the surrounding mountains.

"No need to shout my child." Dracula's voice was smooth and came from nowhere but sounded from everywhere. "I am listening,"

"Where are you I need to speak with you," Adrian hated how his voice shook. He heard his father's laughter in his mind and rolled his eyes.

"You saw me only an hour past child, am I so loved to be missed so soon?" the smug satisfaction in his father's voice made Adrian smile despite his worries.

"Perhaps," he let his own voice drop to a croon before letting the worry overwhelm his humour. "But there is something desperately wrong with the wolf pack, I need your help."

"Then I am in the library," Dracula fell silent and Adrian nodded. With a deep breath he concentrated on himself. He could feel his entire body, from the hair on his head to his toes in his boots. With practiced speed he tensed every muscle until he could feel everything and then envisioned himself small and with dark soft fur and thin wings. His body cramped for an instant before relaxing and was suddenly small and capable of silent flight. He flew upwards rapidly and circled the castle until he spotted one of the library windows, it was on the opposite side of the castle than it had been earlier this evening but that was not odd. The library often had itchy feet and wandered around more than some of the other rooms.

Once inside the change back to man-shape was easier than the change to bat had been. His boots hit the carpeted floor and he was walking before the last of the fur faded from his skin. He knew his fathers favoured spot in this room and made for it with as much speed as his two footed shape would allow. Wolf-shape was better for speed but the library had doors and the wolf could not open doors.

The alcove Dracula had hidden himself in was dark, lit only by a single candle and that was more for show than anything else as the vampire king had no need for the light. Adrian smiled at his father as he approached. Dracula pretended not to have noticed his boy and continued to read a book that he held. Adrian kept smiling as he sat and waited for his father to finally '_notice'_ his presence. After a few minutes he coughed loudly, his worry for Derek overriding his amusement at his fathers games.

"Derek was telling me of his father," Adrian spoke quietly and Dracula looked at him. "He came back from the village in the small hours and he was hurt."

"My boy," the master vampire sighed and looked to his child after placing his book down "I have told you many times to be wary when you leave the castle." Adrian laughed, a light sound, a sound that Dracula had admitted reminded him of his late wife. Lisa had always laughed at him.

"Yes you have told me many times," Adrian answered.

"Yes and the fact that you laugh at my words only tells me that you do not listen and that makes me worry," the vampire sighed "I might lock you up in your room. For safety, you understand," he muttered. Adrian lifted an eyebrow, intrigued by such a statement.

"But what would you do with me once I was prisoner?" Adrian smirked but his jovial mood faded quickly. "Word from Derek's father is that there was a new hunter, one who did not wield a sword or an arrow but rather a rope."

"A rope?" Dracula frowned, Adrian shrugged, a soft graceful movement.

"That is what Derek said," Adrian explained "it was a rope. But it burned the alpha like fire. Derek says his father is dying." At those words Dracula sat upright, his entire posture changed and became rigid and alert. Adrian frowned at his father, interested but confused.

"That does not sound like a rope, it sounds like a whip," the vampire stood "a very, particular, whip." Adrian frowned harder and Dracula softened his expression. "I want you to go to your room child, wait for me, I wish to speak with you, but first I must speak with Derek's father." Dracula vanished in shadows.

"Thank you," the relief made Adrian's legs weak and it took him three attempts to get to his feet. His father would save the alpha and Derek would be safe. He made it to his feet and started towards his rooms. It was not odd for alpha wolves to come and go, but if the alpha was challenged while living and able to fight the transition would be smooth and safe, the rest of the pack would be safe and protected during the change. But the death of the alpha ment the destruction or near destruction of the pack. as long as Dereks father survived the pack would be safe. Adrian left the library and emerged into a corridor that normally dwelt near Orlox's quarters. Sniffing at the air Adrian tried to scent his own rooms, his rooms tended to remain close to his fathers and his father's rooms were always close to the clock tower. Adrian followed the scent of harpys and gear oil until he emerged into the main gear tower. He waved at some of the females who watched him warily as they hunched over egg clutches. Clambering up the tower he tried to keep his clothes as oil free as possible. One of the harpy's eggs had hatched last week and her small brood were wandering around the tower, they were young and curios by nature and it was not long before one approached him and screeched fluffing her tiny wings up.

"Hello," Adrian tried not to smile at her attempted threat display. "I will not harm you or yours," the tiny harpy chick was suddenly dwarfed by her mother, Adrian nodded at her and she bowed in turn.

"Princling," she smiled.

"You have a beautiful daughter," Adrian smiled at her when she would not meet his eyes, a clear sign she was subservient to him.

"Thank you, lord," she said softly, and lifted her chick before taking flight. Adrian watched her go before clambering the rest of the way through the tower. His rooms were not far from the tower and he found them easily once away from the smell of gear oil.

His rooms were lavish, but not overly elaborate. They were large and airy, the windows wide open and the cooler breeze of the night air freshened the stale air and made Adrian yearn to take to the wing. But the sun would rise in a few hours time, and he could already feel the tiredness creeping into his eyes. Slipping from his clothing he dumped it on and around a chair close to his bed, knowing it would be washed and dry in his wardrobe by the time he woke. He was pulling back sheets when his father entered the room.

"Knocking would have been appropriate," Adrian muttered. Dracula grunted, Adrian turned to look at him and saw the frown and felt his own stomach drop. "Derek?" he breathed.

"The Belmont's have come once again," Dracula spoke, his voice slow and heavy. Adrian shook his head confused, "they are fierce and will hunt us mercilessly."

"But they are human," Adrian turned to face his father, jumping when he found the elder inches behind him.

"Yes but they have a power others do not," the vampire looked mournful, "they can kill us. The Alpha will not last the day. His wounds were made by a blessed weapon, a weapon more holy than any other I have seen." Dracula said to his child, reaching out to touch the half blood's shoulder taking hold of him. "I was thinking of moving us away from here for a time."

"But I do not want to leave!" Adrian frowned struggling in his fathers grasp. Dracula only tightened his hold.

"I do not wish to either and we won't, I have decided against it. But you must promise me that you will not leave the castle," the elder gripped his child tightly, wrapping his arms around Adrian's bare shoulders.

"I am not a child," the half blood growled, only to be shaken once roughly, hard enough to jar his thoughts.

"I know, but these people have taken everything from me but you," Dracula took a deep breath, running his nose over his child's throat and shoulder. Adrian felt the hairs on his neck stand to attention as his father's breath ran over his bare skin. "I would not give them you as well." Adrian shivered at the words spoken so soft against his skin and surrendered in his father's arms.

The bite was easy and made the hair on his arms stand to attention. Heat pooled low in his belly and Dracula's grip on him tightened to the point of pain. The heat in his belly rolled through him and his legs started to shake and weaken. He felt the mattress hit his back and tensed with surprise, he had not felt himself being lowered. But he did not worry, instead he revelled in the weight that was now over him, pushing him down, he purred at the feeling of safety and love it provided. He smiled at the mirror purr that rumbled from his father's throat as he relaxed and became submissive under him once more, wrapping long pale fingers in his father's hair, holding him to his throat. Dracula moved against him pressed against him in such a way that Adrian could not think. He was trembling and making small desperate sounds when Dracula pulled back.

"No," his voice was horse and barely more than a whisper. He saw his father shake at the sound and close his eyes.

"Do not ask me to take more," Dracula hissed.

"But I..." a hand over his mouth stopped him speaking.

"I am a monster my child and one day I will not be able to stop. I will kill you. One day you will perish in my arms and wake and be truly dead. But that day will not be today." Dracula drew back and looked at Adrian. Adrian tried to slow his breathing but his chest was rising and falling faster, and small desperate sounds were escaping him on every exhale. No doubt his father could hear his heart pounding. Adrain couldn't help but feel smug when Dracula's pupils expanded and he groaned before letting himself be pulled down again. Adrian bucked when he felt his father's hands wandered, each touch making him groan louder, until his cry came loud enough to reach the village and his body shook beneath his father's hands. When he fell limp on the mussed sheets Dracula chuckled at him.

"Thank you Adrian," he said slowly "promise me you will stay away from the village."

"I will stay here," Adrian smirked at how deep and sluggish his voice sounded.

"Good, child." Dracula drew himself back "but that is not a promise," he chuckled again and turned to the door. "Come Wolf," he called and the door opened as a very dejected looking Derek padded in. Dracula looked at his child. "I task you with keeping him safe in here, that should keep you far too busy to go wandering." with that said the vampire king turned and with a smirk closed the door on his way out.

"Derek?" Adrian said softly to the miserable looking wolf sitting on the floor by his bed, Derek looked up at him with sad wet eyes. "Come up here." Wolves were pack animals they needed the casual intimacy that came with contact. Derek was mourning his father and was unable to touch his pack until things had calmed, Adrian understood this and pulled the sheet further down to allow the wolf into his bed. Derek fidgeted for a moment, more used to hard floors than soft mattresses. He curled his warm fur covered body around Adrian and went still.

"Adrian," he said after a few moments, "you smell wonderful,"

They managed to sleep for a few hours before nightmares caused Derek to wake howling. His grief at the murder of his father was tangible and made Adrian shake with anger. This mortal hunter had so brazenly taken the alpha of the werewolf pack, thus causing chaos in the coliseum and threatening destruction if the pack could not recover itself quickly enough. Mortal's always struck where it would cause the most damage, a fragmented memory from his own childhood rose to the surface, he remembered the smell as they burnt her, remembered the sound of them laughing as she died. His mother had been his and his father's entire world and they had so brazenly taken her the way they had taken the hub of the wolf pack. Adrian snarled causing the weeping Derek to look at him before dropping his eyes and his head in a submissive gesture.

"This cannot stand," Adrian ran a hand through the ruff of fur around Dereks neck and dug his fingers in tight. "They cannot be allowed to do this."

"Adrian?" Derek frowned and risked raising his eyes.

"They take that which we need most from us in an attempt to destroy us." Adrian felt the wolf tremble under his hand. "We cannot let this stand, we need to act so they do not come at us again."

"The castle keeps us safe," Derek said softly, Adrian snarled.

"We cannot be prisoners, for fear of such feeble creatures. We need to teach them that we will not be victims of their cruelty. You and I and the pack."

"But your father said we should remain in the castle, he spoke to me of dangerous men and the pack is in no shape to hunt without it's alpha."

"Yes, my father worries for us," Adrian sighed "but we will be fast and we will be ruthless. A sudden fast attack will not allow them any time to retaliate and we will not be harmed."

"But …" the werewolf started

"My father worries for nothing!" Adrian snapped, "your father deserves blood!"

"Yes," Derek nodded, "I wish to avenge my father as will the pack." Adrian smiled and standing lead his friend to the coliseum.

The pack was in uproar as was expected, blood covered the ground and wolves roamed the hallways, huge and fierce they were terrifying individually but as a pack they were almost unstoppable. When Adrian and Derek entered the coliseum the uproar dropped to a hum as wolves looked at each other waiting for the most dominant to deal with the newcomers. But no one stepped forward, full of adrenalin and fear they might be but none was so foolish to attack Dracula's son.

"I come to you," Adrian started as Derek coward behind him and tried to look small and harmless. "To call you together as a pack to avenge your fallen alpha." There was silence. "He deserves a proper tribute before you tear yourselves to shreds. Do not let his downfall mean the destruction of the pack. The human who did this thinks by destroying your alpha he has destroyed your pack, we need to teach him a lesson about your fragility."

"Strong words half blood," Gabriel the previous beta wolf snarled, "but you know little of us if you think the loss of our alpha will destroy us."

"It is the humans who try to wound you Gabriel not I. I propose vengeance."

"We cannot hunt without a leader princling," Gabriel said and for a moment his facade of fierce dominant wolf cracked and Adrian saw the pup the man had been only ten years ago, frightened by the loss of his alpha, his protector. Adrian stepped forward and put a hand on Gabriel's shoulder.

"I will lead you this night," he said firmly and felt Gabriel relax a fraction under his touch. Wolves needed a leader, but no one would accept a non-wolf as a permanent alpha. "I will lead you this night only, you will determine your new alpha on the morrow when the blood of the ones who caused your pain has eased it."

"You are bloodthirsty," one of the females said then flinched as if expecting a strike. Females no matter how dominant were only considered as dominant as thier mates and this one was young, likely unmated and so had no rank at all. She had no right to speak to him, let alone make such a comment.

"He is his father's son," Gabriel spoke loudly enough for all to hear "and like his father he will lead us." then in a quieter tone "but the pack is not yours princling, you may lead but only for this night and only because we allow it." Adrian nodded, not lowering his head below Gabriel's.

"Then follow me this night." He smiled and turned to lead the wolves out of the castle and into the forest.

The woods are calm and quiet this time of year, the werewolf pack let out mournful howls as they ran behind him. the howls echoed out into the mountains and Adrian felt the need to let lose a sound of his own but held it inside, this was a wolf song and he was no wolf. He ran through the forest with the pack at his heal, not listening for men. Mortal men rarely come to the silent forest in the autumn and those that do are often dispatched by the local inhabitants far to early to be a bother to anyone from the castle. So Adrian was surprised when he ran almost headlong into a mortal man in the forest. He skidded to a stop and watched the mortal, unsure what to make of the situation until the mortal begins to turn; Derek turned and disappears into the undergrowth, in no mood for a game. Adrian however remained, intrigued as to how the mortal could have survived this deep into the forest, especially with a werewolf pack on the lose.

"You gave me a fright!" the mortal man laughed to cover his fear. Adrian said nothing but took the man's measure, he was big for a human, thick limbed and strong handed. His appearance was rough but his easy smile made him seem friendly. He was attractive in a very mortal fashion, warm skin, rich blood and strong muscled. Adrian felt his eyeteeth prick at his lip and suppressed a predatory snarl. He should not indulge before they reach the village, if the pack went into a frenzy now he would lose his fragile hold and they would never reach the village. Despite this he moved a little closer, and took a deep breath through his nose, the mortal man smelt of leather and livestock, but under that was the scent of man-skin and blood. Adrian's mouth flooded with saliva and he tensed ready to leap.

"Are you hunting the rabbits too friend?" the mortal asked. Adrian froze, the man was hunting rabbits, in the silent forest. Rabbits?

"You pick a dangerous place to come just for rabbits," he answered, the mortal nodded and smiled.

"You have me there," he said " it was not my intention to come for the rabbits but now that I'm here I thought why let the opportunity pass."

"Why did you come here?" Adrian asked sharply, "the inhabitants of this place are non to friendly to those who trespass."

"Or those that don't so I hear," the mortal snorted, "well then sir you take a risk also, your wife must be angry with you."

"You assume much," Adrian mumbled looking into the shadows and spotting an impatient Gabriel "and you take much risk for so little a prize." The gestured to the rabbit.

"Oh don't you worry for me," the man laughed louder "I have bigger game in my sights and am capable of hunting it." Adrian flinched at the words, was that a threat? Or was the mortal simply mad and hunting deer? "I've not seen you before?" the man phrased it as a question and Adrian shook his head.

There was something strange about this one, even strangers knew to stay away from him. It was not just the talk around the town that warned them but rather a gut feeling that all mortals had, some almost silent inner voice telling them that he was dangerous and to be avoided. If this man had such a voice then he was ignoring it. Not all people avoided Adrian, this was true for how else would he eat if he did not have a way to make people ignore that nagging voice that whispered warnings to them. It was not hard to draw mortals to him, he knew he was beautiful and he knew how to entice. He also knew that enticement was a strong hunting tool and could be used to easily separate a man from his wits. But he had made no effort with this one in front of him. He was not trying to draw this man to him, why then was the mortal so easily approaching him.

"My name is Trevor," the man smiled and Adrian almost smiled back, Trevor's smile was oddly infectious and overflowed with welcome and happiness. Adrian sighed and looked to Gabriel who was growling now and without saying a word he turned and walked away, leaving Trevor to his rabbits.

"I thought you would eat him princling," Gabriel growled when they started running again. Adrian shook his head.

"I don't like the taste of wretches," Adrian muttered confused by his own actions. He shook his head hard once to clear it and his nose of the smell of warm skin and concentrated on the hunt. He bolted forwards ahead of the pack and smiled widely when he heard the wolves behind him and caught the scent of the village in the distance.

It was a simple action to terrify the villagers, Derek and the pack ran rampant through the streets, tearing into houses and shops; while Adrian remained in the town centre, playing with those who ran through. The object of this little misadventure was not to destroy all the villages inhabitants but merely to let the pack have their revenge and put the fear of the daemons back into the village. it would serve it's purpose but that did not mean it could not be enjoyed.

Adrian laughed as a man bolted into the square and spotted him, the mortal back peddled so fast he fell to the ground. Adrian allowed him time enough to get to his feet before he leapt from his perch on the village's clock and landed heavily on the man. He heard the man's bones break beneath him and hoisting the man up by his hair he wasted little time sinking fang into vein. The blood rushed into his mouth too fast for him to handle. The mortal's heart beating frantically pushed the blood too fast and Adrian felt most of his catch run down his chin, staining his clothes.

The man died after moments, bleeding to death much faster than Adrian would have liked. He much preferred it when mortal's came willingly. He liked it when they were calm, accepting and finding joy in the bite, they would cling to him as if he were their saviour. Their heats beat slowly and the blood moved calmly, it was easy to take his fill. Some even lived for days with his mark on them if they remained undiscovered by the village. He could return night after night taking what he wanted before the mortal eventually died through anaemia or by the mark being discovered by the village, the mortals feared the birth of a new vampire, another predator more than they loved each other.

Adrian sighed to himself as he walked back to the clock and looked around at the blood stained but empty square. He was getting bored quickly this evening and was in half a mind to go and collect the pack, surely they had done enough to make sure a repeat would not occur and hopefully by now the pack would have killed enough to allow their pain to begin to ebb. He was lost in these thoughts when suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder and Adrian jumped. Turning he expected to see his father, no doubt furious with him for coming to the village when he said he would not. But it was not the vampire lord behind him but rather the man from the woods.

Trevor.

"Come!" Trevor pulled at Adrian but found himself unable to move him. "Come we must get you and the others away from here."

"You really are a fool," Adrian laughed looking the mortal up and down again, "I thought you merely odd and impossibly lucky but I see I was wrong you are a fool." Trevor stopped pulling and took a long look at Adrian, his expression slowly changing to one of quiet horror and oddly sadness.

"Yes I believe I am," Trevor took a step back. "You are one of them aren't you." It was not a question. Adrian smiled a little, wondering at why the mortal seemed saddened by this news.

"I reside at the castle yes," Adrian nodded and watched as the mortal reached under his coat and drew forth what appeared to be a rope, it was thick where the mortal held it but became thinner as it uncoiled. Adrian suddenly felt worried but anger overrode his fear. This was the man who had killed Derek's father. Adrian felt his lips pull back from his teeth.

"I did not know that he kept other vampires," Trevor muttered watching as the pale one started to circle him.

The mortal was slower than Adrian had expected considering that he had killed the alpha. Adrian almost laughed as the whip lashed at the spot he had occupied at least five or more seconds ago. The whip lashed again but he had ample time to twist out of the way. But he was overconfident in his own abilities, for as he dodged Trevor twisted his wrist and sent the whip flying after him with little effort. The whip struck Adrian across the cheek, and it burned, it burned like holy water, like crucifixes wielded by those with true belief.

He had been subject to holy water in his youth, when he had been tied down and forced to watch his mother burn, they had laughed at him and offered water to drench the flames. He had not understood the laughter in their voices as he pleaded with them to douse the flames, to give him water. But he had understood the laughter when the water fell onto him; it burned greater than any fire could. His skin blackened under the flow, small fragments sluicing off and falling to the floor. He had screamed until his throat was bloody and still the men had poured the water on him. They had continued until his father had come and broken their hands. He had faded out of consciousness then, and did not hear his father's anguished cry as he thought his child dying. Shaking off the memory of the death of his mother Adrian snarled at the hunter who was watching him impassively.

"What you feel is holy fire," Trevor called "it burns the demons away." Adrian snarled loudly

"I have felt your so called holy fire before," he answered "and there is nothing holy about it." He drove forwards then, faster than the mortal could follow and raked his calls down the mortal's side.

But before he could draw his blade or dig his claws in deep enough to do real damage the whip lashed back and struck him once again. The burning sending him back. The fight continued but despite Adrian's speed the mortal did not seem to be growing tired, and Adrian was quickly becoming unnerved by the fight. He had been able to only lay a few wounds to the mortal man, spending most of his time dodging the lashing whip. It was a good weapon he decided after a moment, it sent out death with little effort, preventing its user from becoming exhausted to quickly. The constant attack and withdrawal of the fight had moved them south, down from the main square of the village and out into the small streets. Where Adrian could clearly smell the river that ran through the village.

It took Adrian a few moments more to realise he was being driven. This mortal was no fool, he was a true hunter. He knew he had little hope of wearing the immortal down so he was playing on his weaknesses instead. Adrian growled as they neared the river, water was no friend to him or his kind. Running water did not kill vampires or their half blood relatives but it could paralyze vampires and half blood's alike. Once paralyzed it was easy work for a hunter to come and finish them. Adrian was not sure why water affected them so but it was a poor choice of his to not be paying attention to both the lay out of the village on arrival and to what the mortal hunter was doing. He had been over confident and was suffering for his mistake now.

The river was close, it ran like thunder in his ears and the smell of the waterside plans, fish and soft mud was making his heart beat faster. Adrian cursed and considered what he could do, he could flee the battle, or he could leap and try to drive the mortal from the river. It took him a moment to decide what to do and concentrating he waited for his skin to smoothly change to fur, for two legs to become four and for small vampire fangs to become a wolf's jaws. But just as the magic spiralled out and around him it suddenly cut off.

"Magic won't work here," Trevor called. Adrian tensed to jump over the hunter but the lashing of the whip stopped him. He knew he was bleeding now and the burns were spreading. He needed to heal, he needed to think. But the mortal was coming at him again stopping him from fleeing. With another growl Adrian took a few more steps back, putting space between himself and Trevor. The river was much closer now and fear was bubbling up in the immortal but swallowing his fear he tried to calm himself.

Trevor lashed the whip again, not aiming for Adrian but rather the ground inches in front of the immortal, he grinned as Adrian took a few more steps back. Adrian cried out in surprise as he felt his feet get wet. The cold of the river seeping into his bones instantly making movement sluggish. But much to his confusion the mortal did not move in for a killing blow, instead he lashed his whip once again, driving him further into the water. Adrian tensed for a leap but only managed a light stumble, his right foot landing on a rock and slipped off. He fell with a cry, the mortal watched shocked as the creature in front of him fell. He almost winced as the man's head smashed against a rock and dark blood made the water red.

Adrian coughed on the water as it went down his throat and up his nose. It was then that everything started to turn black and all Adrian could think of as he lay there watching the world fade, was how stupid it was that he had slipped.

The blackness was soft and comforting and so when it began to recede Adrian fought to keep it. He was almost a vampire and he liked the darkness more than the light. As the darkness escaped him and the dim light of candles replaced it Adrian became aware of himself again. His entire body burned and ached, he wondered briefly if he had been drinking or if he had fallen into the underground lakes again. Searching his memory for what had happened he felt panic grow inside of him. Frantically his mind wondered where his father was.

"You're awake then," a voice called a voice that was most defiantly not his father. The voice brought Adrian further into conscious thought. Opening his eyes Adrian found himself blinded by the light. Closing his eyes sharply against the light, he hissed and inhaled through his nose recognising the scent in the room as the that of the hunter. He twisted but found his wrists bound by rope that burned and made him bleed. It was then that his fate truly became now to him.

He'd been captured, bound and was now at the mercy of the family that had put fear into his father. Adrian felt his stomach clench and his heart stop for a few moments. His throat tightened and for a moment he couldn't breathe, sweat broke out on his skin and the room span sickeningly.

"You must be in pain," as if the worlds had flipped a switch in him Adrian suddenly became aware of the burning. His skin raged with it, tight and itching and pain. It was difficult to focus as he woke. He blinked his eyes open slowly for there was a great light and it scorched his eyes. He let out a low pained sound at his discomfort and heard a sound in response.

Footsteps moved towards him and a calloused hand gripped his chin and moved his face upwards. He hissed in defiance and snapped his jaws at where he assumed the hand was, unable to open his eyes without great pain. He could smell humans, or rather a single human. He could smell leather, livestock and warm skin, it was the hunter that had wounded him. He hissed again and tried to move, but his arms were burning and bound by rope he could not instantly break.

"Careful," Trevor warned "the rope is woven with silver; you'll do more damage to yourself that it by struggling." Adrian hissed louder, his throat sore, and continued to struggle. Crying out when he once again tried to open his eyes, the mortal seemed to realise the problem. "I thought dampires could cope with the light," Trevor said softly. Adrian snorted hard feeling something wet and hot shoot from his nostrils. He was bleeding here as well it seemed. How badly had the mortal hit him? He was amazed that a single mortal could do this much damage; he had thought mortals were only truly effective when in groups and mobs.

"Apparently," he answered, or tried to. The entire word did not make it out of his mouth, his throat raw and bloody. What actually came out was a half word that ended in a growl. He watched the hairs on the mortal's arms stand to attention at the sound.

"F...forgive the ropes," Trevor apologised his voice juddering for a moment, "but I believe they are necessary." Adrian said nothing. "You're still bleeding," Trevor said, Adrian blinked. This mortal, it seemed, enjoyed stating the obvious. "Here let me help you," Trevor leaned forwards a little but stopped "you're not going to try and bite me again are you?" It was not really a question but rather felt more like an order "I will muzzle you if I have to." Adrian was too confused to say anything.

Trevor leaned forwards and dabbed at the most obvious wound on Adrian's forehead. The whip it seemed had caught him there and had burned its way in deeply. Cleaning the blood away proved to be difficult as the wound continued to bleed, and Trevor soon abandoned that idea and wrapped a strip of material around the wound until the bleeding slowed. Then smirking at this small victory Trevor wiped the blood out of his captive's eyes.

"There, that's got to be a bit better," he smiled "now then, your bleeding doesn't seem to want to stop," he paused for a moment. "It is a strong pity I have no ice, ice is always good for stopping bleeding, constricts the blood vessels you see." Adrian could see Trevor's hands trembling and smell his fear despite Trevor's attempts to hide it.

"I am aware," Adrian breathed, then swallowed and spoke. "You confused me," he stopped to cough "you half kill me and now you are tending me." He coughed again and hoped it hid the jerk of his wrists as he tried again to break the ropes holding him. "Why not kill me hunter?"

"Because I know who you are." Trevor smirked "well I've made an educated guess anyway."

"Oh you have?" Adrian breathed, if only to keep the mortal talking. The longer the mortal spoke the longer he had to try and break the ropes binding his wrists, and thus the more chance he had of escape. "Wonderful."

"You've got to be one of his," Trevor said "the only time vampires live in numbers is when there is a sole sire and all others are his fledglings, so you've got to be of Dracula's blood." He continued to smirk, pleased with his own deduction "and considering you don't perish in the light which makes you a half blood that leaves only one option."

"Well done mortal," Adrian conceded "you are clearly a genius."

"I did not think it true that Dracula had a son," Trevor said slowly as if testing the words in his mouth. "Do you have a name?" again the half blood was stunned, confused even more so by the mortal's actions.

"Adrian," he answered without really thinking about it

"Well Adrian, I'm Trevor Belmont, it's a pleasure to meet you." The hunter smiled and out of habit offered a hand, then blushed remembering he had bound his companion's hands were bound.

"Are you mentally unstable?" Adrian asked seriously, Trevor looked confused. "You half kill me, drag me back here, bind me and leave me for the sun to destroy. Then when that doesn't work you wake me, clean my wounds and make what you probably think is pleasant conversation." He twisted violently and felt part of the rope behind him snap.

"It does seem a little odd," Trevor admitted "but just so you understand, I did not leave you for the sun … at least not on purpose, I just forgot to bind the windows shut until you woke."

"You are an idiot," Adrian said plainly, the rolling his eyes he muttered "I am at the mercy of a complete fool."

"But who's the bigger fool, the fool or the fool who was captured by the fool," Trevor laughed, the half blood, son of Dracula simply blinked. Trevor coughed uncomfortable, "well I know what you mean, this is a little odd, but I've never really spoken with a daemon before, so forgive me if my conversation is not apt."

"I care little for your conversation mortal," Adrian frowned still confused. He twisted in his bonds again, feeling the blood hunger keenly, injured as he was he needed to feed to replenish what he had lost and the mortal in front of him would be a good place to start. "Your actions concern me more," he finished, his eyes glowing with anger, humiliation and hunger.

"Well, I … its just you seemed … I didn't ... I didn't want to kill you," Trevor finished lamely. "It just seemed such a waste." Adrian laughed at the words, Trevor blustered.

"There has to be more to it than that mortal, you know I am a monster, you know when I break these ropes I will tear out your throat and everyone else in this village will suffer the same fate. You know who my father is and I am assuming you know his revenge for your actions will be terrible. Yet you still speak with me as if I am your friend." He laughed harder "kill me or free me but enough of this!"

"I had a dream," Trevor said, Adrian's insane cackling died instantly "I dreamt about you. I dreamt that I was in trouble and you were there."

"The cause no doubt," Adrian muttered, Trevor shook his head

"No, you were not, your father was." Trevor swallowed hard and coughed to clear his throat, "you were weeping and you were hurt. But you saved me."

"Preposterous!" the half blood snapped "you truly are insane mortal, if the reason I still breathe is because you had a dream!"

"I have come to listen to my dreams," Trevor continued in the low voice that could silence the half blood. "They have always lead me true. I dreamt of my family's weapon, I dreamt of where it was hidden and when I looked upon waking I found it. I dreamt of my wife before I met her and I dreamt of her death giving me my son." The mortal sighed "I dreamt of this place and now I am here and then I dreamt of you, the broken son of Dracula," he smiled "and here you are broken in front of me."

"You speak foolish words mortal," Adrian continued to struggle in the ropes; he could feel them weakening further, the silver was still burning him but it was breaking. "Your dreams will lie to you."

"I dreamt of you, sad and broken. Your heart destroyed by what you had done and I pity you living in that savage place."

"I will prove to you your dreams are false," Adrian hissed bearing small fangs and feeling the rope splinter apart behind him. It was fraying and he would be free in moments.

"You're only going to bleed to death." Trevor said, his tone begging, Adrian almost stopped at that tone but his anger fuelled him on."Please stop, I will help you, as you will one day help me."

"Lies," Adrian snapped snarling at the mortal and snapping at the air inches away from human flesh. "I will kill you if you don't kill me first."

"I will not kill you," Trevor said calmly "I have compassion and so do you, I have seen it." He was on his knees reaching out to the monster in front of him, who, while snapping and snarling looked more confused and afraid than angry. "Adrian, please, please just listen to me. You don't have to live like this; you don't have to be a monster."

"How dare you," the half blood stopped struggling for a moment, the silver rope thin and breaking "how dare you say such things," for some reason he found himself thinking of his mother, she had once said something similar to his father and it had made Dracula weep. This mortal in front of him was looking at him the same way his mother used to look at his father. Perhaps he should …no! He would not listen, his mind was rebelling; the blood loss and injuries he had sustained were clearly altering his judgment.

Trevor felt relief flood him for a second when he saw doubt in the dampire's face. It was the expression he was expecting but not one he liked, but for the moment it was good. The creature he had seen in his dreams had always been full of doubt, his doubt had torn him the shreds from the inside out. Trevor remembered holding him and feeling the daemon shaking and trembling in his arms, broken and frightened. It had been heart breaking, but at the same time it had been beautiful. Rebirth was always painful but it was ultimately wonderful, Adrian had been breath taking in that moment of rebirth and in his dream Trevor had kissed him.

It was now that the rope broke and the half blood sprang somewhat shakily to his legs. For a few seconds it seemed that they would not hold him, but they did and he turned. Knowing he was too weak to fight he spat at the mortal and to his shame he ran. The window broke apart easily and the sun hit him like a solid blow to the head. Fortunately he had been unconscious for most of the day, tied in the mortal's home, and the sun was rapidly setting. It sent a strong feeling of relief through him as he ran. His father would come soon. Surely someone had made it back to the castle and had told him. Bolting through the village, to fast for a mortal to catch he smiled despite his pain. Father would come, and then he would be truly safe. There would be shouting and scolding, he would probably be struck for his disobedience and his capture; but first there would be relief and embraces and blood. Adrian almost wept at the thought of it.

He fled the village, even wounded he moved to fast for any of the mortals to catch a hold of him in his flight. He entered the forest, feeling relief at having made it this far.

The trees brought cooling shade, despite it becoming dark already. He disliked the concept of having to navigate the forest in his current condition. But this was how it had to be apparently, he stumbled forwards, feeling warm blood run down his back. Stupid mortal, foolish, foolish creature to hurt one such as he. Did the mortal truly think there would be no repercussions? Then to speak to him as he had! Adrian swallowed hard, trying to squash the feeling of confusion and interest he had felt. It was not too difficult to squash, the pain was becoming more noticeable the more he moved and the smell of his own blood was suffocating. That smell would draw creatures to him quickly and he was unsure about his current ability to be dominant over them to stop them attacking.

Maybe the mortal was right. Maybe this was a savage place where those he called friends would kill him in his current state. The scent of his blood and sight of his injuries would easily drive them to frenzy. But no, the mortal was wrong, for the humans were no better, if he had tripped in his flight through the village they would have butchered him. At least the daemons did not pretend to be kind. A root caught him off guard and he fell, the ground came up to him fast. But he did not strike it. For he was caught, lifted and held by arms so much stronger than his own.

"Adrian!" The voice of his father echoed in his mind and the half blood smiled realising that night had truly fallen and he was safe with his father again. "Adrian," he was shook gently

"Father," he rasped, feeling a cool tongue move over the cut on his forehead, apparently the makeshift bandage Trevor had given him had fallen away in his flight. He purred a little at the contact, forgetting his pain at the holy burns on his skin.

"Who did this?" Dracula demanded.

"Belmont." Adrian answered.

"I will kill him, don't worry child I will kill him," Dracula hissed a dark promise "I will take you back, you will not die, I will take you home then I will kill him." Adrian smiled a little and closed his eyes, resting as he was taken back to the castle. He heard the voices of the daemons, asking after him as they entered, demanding to know who had done such to their prince. He smiled, feeling at home and safe. But deep down knowing the only reason he was not being eaten alive was because his father held him.

"Stay," he breathed when he was set down. Dracula looked to his child and raised an eyebrow, the anger in his eyes an almost physical force. "Please stay, don't go after him tonight," Adrian repeated, unsure why he was protecting the Belmont, who had dreamt of him. Dracula sighed and settled next to his son.

"I will stay."

**End chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Change **

Disclaimer: Castlevania belongs to Konami not me. I am making £0.00 out of this fic, it is written purely because I have a burning need to create. Although I would like to own Adrian then he'd be mine.

Warning: this fic contains **Yaoi **(GuyXGuy) References, **Bloodplay, **and** Incest**; if this offends or upsets you do not read this, it that simple.

Rating: NC-17

Setting: Pre Dracula's curse

Summery: Changes are not always for the better.

**Chapter Two**

{Two weeks later}

The night air was cool on his skin and Adrian tilted his head up to feel the breeze on his face. It had taken him over a week to convince his father that he was both healthy enough and trustworthy enough to be allowed out into the gardens again. The gardens were in a constant state of spring and had been for the last five years, since Adrian mentioned to his father that he liked the spring. Adrian smiled to himself watching some of the sakura blossoms fall; no one would ever believe that Dracula was capable of such small affectionate actions. But unbeknownst to the world outside Dracula was, occasionally, quiet affectionate. Adrian put his father's current overprotective hyper-drive state down to affection. Looking around it was clear that the castle walls had, somehow, grown another six feet in height. To high for the half blood to jump over now, but that didn't mean he couldn't escape.

He walked along beside the wall, watching it as he walked, waiting to see if there was a weakness, or a foothold he could use to boost himself.

"Adrian?" Derek called, Adrian glanced at his friend and offered a wave. "What are you doing?" the wolf padded up to the half blood and sniffed around him as was his custom when in full wolf form.

"Derek I can barely understand you when you speak in that form," Adrian muttered pulling on a thick branch of ivy that was scaling the wall. The plant pulled away easily, to easily to be used as a hoist.

"Are you testing the walls?" Derek said, his words poorly enunciated due to oversized jaws.

"I might be," Adrian muttered "I am claustrophobic here,"

"You are a fool, barely a few days out of bed and your trying to go out there again," Derek snapped his jaws closed only an inch from Adrian's heels. "Come, I will chase you."

"You couldn't chase your own tail let alone me," Adrian muttered still staring distractedly at the wall.

"I'll catch you," Derek said snapping his jaws closed with an audible sound "and I'll eat you," Adrian couldn't help but laugh at his friend.

"You're such a pup Derek," he said ruffling the wolfs ears. He gave in and danced a few steps away from the wolf who trotted after him, tail lashing. Derek was a good distraction, Adrian had found his thoughts straying to the mortal who had caught him far toomuch as of late.

"You're not running," Derek nipped at Adrian's hands before giving up and sitting on his hunches. "You're not still thinking about your misfortune?"

"I cannot help it Derek," Adrian said, Derek snorted.

"Many of us have been caught by humans Adrian, you should be proud that you got away, not shamed that you were caught." Derek leaned forward to rub a cold damp nose over Adrian's hand.

"I am not shamed," Adrian muttered, "I am confused, I do not understand why he let me go,"

"He didn't," Derek said, "you escaped."

"I was at the Belmont's mercy and he did nothing," Adrian continued ignoring his friend. "I should have been either be killed or tortured, not talked at and allowed to free myself."

"He was gloating Adrian," Derek said with a sigh, it was a conversation they had had before and the wolf was quickly growing bored. "Gloating that he had caught you, drawing out your end was bringing him joy. His distraction allowed you to escape."

"I don't think he was trying to end me, Derek," Adrian said. "He bound my wounds, why would he do that if he meant my death,"

"To make you live longer," Derek said, "like a cat with a bird."

"I want to know why," Adrian said moving back towards the wall, "I need to know, it's driving me mad, Derek."

"You gave your word," Derek said as Adrian clawed at the wall trying to find purchase.

"Children are meant to be rebellious," Adrian smirked when his claws dug in and held. "Besides, I wont be long, just down to the village, watch him to try and see if he is truly mad and then back. I wont speak with him, not yet." With a herculean effort Adrian forced his body up, one ferocious effort and he flew upwards. His claws scrabbled at the top of the wall and he fought to get a grip and catch himself before he fell. "this would be so much easier if he hadn't taken my other forms," Adrian muttered yearning for wings.

"Adrian come back," Derek called as the half blood launched himself over the wall and out of the castle grounds towards the village.

The village was quiet; it always was late at night. Only the bravest or drunkest wandered the streets at this hour. Adrian considered himself neither of the above but rather as one of the monsters he had nothing to fear. His confidence swelled and almost erased the memory of his capture and that strange conversation. He was the strongest creature here, nothing could harm him, in the darkness, in his element.

It was amazing how fast his confidence had returned after the attack.

He did not remember where he had been held during his capture, he had not really been paying attention when he had fled, he had ran blind, led by his instincts to the forest, to the castle. He sniffed at the air and leapt from rooftop to rooftop following the myriad of scents that lingered on from the daylight hours. It was difficult and slow,

more than once he found himself going in circles and twice he ended up outside of the public house apparently the mortal frequented it often. But eventually he found himself leaping down from a rooftop to wander a thin path towards a lone house that stood a little away from the village but close enough to still be a part of the community.

The house was small and simple on the outside and the scent of two week old vampire blood still came faintly from it. Adrian smirked at his victory and approached the house. The curtains were drawn but he could hear movement inside and the dim candle light lit seeped out through the gaps in the curtains. Convinced the Belmont was inside and, from the sounds and scents, alone, Adrian settled himself beside an outhouse to wait and to watch, conscious that the sun was close on the horizon.

"This is a waste of time," Adrian muttered after an hour, "what could I learn by staring at his walls?" he stood and turned to leave. As he turned he bumped against a barrel standing next to the outhouse and knocked it over. In the silence of the garden at night the sound of the barrel falling was loud. Adrian froze in the shadows and waited holding his breath and hoping mortal hearing was as poor as he had heard. Unfortunately the Belmont family trained from a young age to be alert and the crash in his garden was enough to bring the Belmont running.

The door opened slowly and the Belmont emerged quietly, whip in hand. He walked forward into the garden at a slow pace, his body tense and alert. His eyes fixed on the upturned barrel and then onto the half blood crouching in the shadows.

"Oh it's you," the Belmont relaxed, his body instantly lose as he approached. He tipped the barrel right ways up with some effort. He turned to face Adrain and grinned again, Adrian snarled. "Hey," the Belmont frowned "I'll be having none of that, are you trying to scare people?" Adrian stopped and frowned, hesitantly he sniffed at the air. There was no scent of fear.

"I was watching, Belmont," he said after a few moments

"Yes I noticed, and my name is Trevor. You really are a great fool, you could have given someone a heart attack." Trevor sighed throwing the whip onto the floor a few feet away, a gesture of peace between them. Adrian felt himself relax and settled down again, watching the mortal.

"Did I wake you?" Adrian said after a few moments.

"No," Trevor said, "I haven't been able to sleep right for some time now. But tonight I could feel you out here." Adrian raised an eyebrow at the statement, Trevor pulled a face.

"You're awfully relaxed in my presence," Adrian said at the childish gesture of the mortal

"Shouldn't I be?" Trevor asked, Adrian shrugged.

"Mortals are monsters who constantly bare fangs; it is strange to me that you do not," Trevor laughed at the words.

"I was sure it was me who was meant to think you a monster," Trevor said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I am not the one who has left many without parents, or without their children," Adrian growled, absently looking off behind him as a rabbit bolted out from under cover and fled across the garden.

"You are innocent of killing?" Trevor asked, raising an eyebrow. Adrian frowned and shook his head.

"Well no," He answered after a moment "not innocent per say, but I am careful."

"You hunt your victims thinking of their family?" Trevor smirked knowing he was winning this debate.

"Of course not," Adrian snapped. "But I do not take …"

"You are losing this debate my friend." Trevor grinned, Adrian growled

"Mortal's care not for family," Adrian snapped, "they leave children to starve and rob screaming infants of their mothers."

"Is that what happened to you?" Trevor said, all humour gone. For a moment there was silence and for just that moment there was a brief understanding before Trevor spoke. "You poor wretched creature," he sighed "losing one's mother can be hard, but to do so at a young age is …"

"Silence," Adrian snapped, "do not feel pity for me, I have no need or desire for your pity and you have no right." Trevor held his hand's up in defeat, Adrian continued to grumble to himself for a few moments before Trevor spoke again.

"Come with me," Trevor smiled holding out his arm and standing "I want to show you something." Adrian looked to the arm and turned his nose up.

"I am not some maiden, needing to be lead Mortal," he grumbled, but followed despite himself. The mortal lead him down the path but stopped a short way down and turned to face him.

"Would it kill you to walk with me?" He said "rather than behind me?" Adrian said nothing. Trevor smiled "mortality isn't catching you know, you walking three feet behind me makes me feel like a leper." Adrian sighed and walked the few paces to put him next to the mortal. He was taller than the mortal and smirked down his nose at Trevor before he realised he was also a lot thinner. Trevor was watching him and shaking with suppressed laughter. Adrian snarled and sniffed at the mortal again, wondering if he had smoked something herbal to make him so amused all the time. Unfortunately being this close he could smell the mortal strongly, no longer able to ignore the scent of the mortal's blood he tried to force his mind onto other things and cursed himself for not eating earlier.

"There, see now, isn't this better," Trevor said and without asking took Adrian's arm and began walking briskly into the village, dragging the half blood son of Dracula along behind him.

"Where are we going?" Adrian asked, the blinked, shocked by how fast he had become accustomed to this man pulling and dragging him around like he was property or his friend.

"We are going to see a friend of mine," Trevor said, "she's very kind and I am hoping that by meeting her you will see that we are not completely mindless savages."

"That does not clarify anything mortal." Adrian muttered

"I am taking you to a home." Trevor smiled "a home for those who don't have any other options."

"Marvellous," the immortal sighed.

The building he was eventually led into was warm, but not stifling. The windows lay open and a soft breeze came in through them. But despite the fresh air from outside Adrian coughed when he entered. The house stank of human's, more so than a normal house would, it stank of many different human's more like a public house would than any one home.

The dawn was now well underway and already the building was full of noise, children to be precise. Following Trevor, Adrian was lead through to a large hall filled with long tables at which sat many children. All of them shouting, eating, laughing and talking. Adrian winced at the sudden assault on his senses; the noise and the smell was almost overwhelming. Trevor smiled and clapped Adrian on the shoulder jolting him forward with his heavy blows, Adrian snarled again, this constant knocking around was becoming irritating.

"Come on," Trevor pushed Adrian to the end of the hall where a few adults were eating breakfast. Adrian growled again but was careful not to do so loudly, who knew what these mortal's would do if they discovered him here. Trevor however seemed not to notice his discomfort and pushed him towards the lady at the head of the table.

She was beautiful, not stunning physically, living where he did Adrian was constantly assaulted by the perfect female form and it was beautiful but this woman was even greater. She was beautiful in a way that daemons were not, she was not physically perfect, her eyes were to small and her nose a little to long but she had something else, something that was inside and shone, shone so bright it came out of her in waves and almost blinded those around her with its wonder. Adrian found himself swallowing hard.

"Cecile." Trevor smiled and walked to her, lifting her from her small feet and spinning her in his arms.

"Trevor," the woman greeted when she was set back down on solid ground again. She glanced over his shoulder and met eyes with the half blood.

"Have you brought me a new one?" she asked smiling "he's a little bigger than we usually take but he's handsome enough so I think I will forgive you this once."

"Oh no," Trevor grinned from ear to ear and Adrian blinked at him wondering if he tapped the mortal would the top of his head fall off. Why was the damned mortal always so bloody happy? It was irritating.

"This one is mine, you're not having him." An arm big enough to break men's backs went around Adrian's shoulders and jolted the delicate immortal into the mortal's chest, gripping tight. Adrian struggled and pushed away with ease, glaring at Trevor then fixing his coat.

"Aww look what you've done you barbarian." Cecile smiled and helped the half blood straighten his clothes.

"It is quiet alright, lady, I have unfortunately been suffering Mr Belmont's affections all morning and have at times suffered far worse than this."

"Well you will be right at home here sir," she smiled then turning to Trevor she continued to smile "you are early today," she nodded then after a moment she laughed "get to work then." Trevor made a salute and wrenched on Adrian's arm again and pulled him into the kitchens.

"What are you doing you wretch!" Adrian snapped as they were pulled into privacy. "I am not something to pull about, do so again and I will pull your arm from it's moorings."

"You are over dramatic, and grumpy in the mornings." Trevor said, "as for what we are doing, we are helping today," Trevor smiled "you and me."

"Oh we are, are we?" Adrian, nearly toppling backwards when boxes were pushed to him.

"Oh yes." Trevor grinned.

They spent most of the day in the orphanage, Adrian found himself liking the place. It had the rampant chaos of his home but a great deal less of the violence. Children were constantly suffering injury of some kind or another, due to rough play or simple carelessness, but it was rarely deliberate. The play was chaotic but good natured and it was amusing to see the full grown heavy handed mortal actually frolic with those so much smaller than himself. Adrian even found himself laughing, more than once, at Trevor's antics, it was hard not to. The castle was so very different to this, the constant need to show his dominance was tiresome and often painful, but if he did not then he risked attack. Here it was relaxed, good natured and even pleasant.

Trevor caught him watching and grinned, before turning back to a girl who was currently pulling on his leg, demanding attention. Everything here seemed smooth and easy, at least at the moment. Affection was so freely given, none of these children belonged to Cecile or any of the other mortal adults who tended them but they were still loved by them, taught and protected. It was a strange concept for the immortal who had come from a world where you fend for yourself at a very early age and if you are not strong enough then you suffer for it. Even if you managed to keep your own natural parents as he had his father, the affection given was pleasant but different, dangerous almost. More than one of his scars had come from his father, but it was not cruel he reminded himself, it was a simple show of dominance.

Adrian sighed becoming very confused. Mortals were wretched creature's, killing indiscriminately. He knew this, he had suffered for this. His mother had been murdered by these people. But apparently they were also rather accommodating, at least to their own kind.

"You look troubled?" Trevor's voice snapped the half blood out of his thoughts.

"I was thinking mortal," Adrian answered.

"Look," Trevor sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose "enough of the 'mortal' please. I have a name."

"Very well Mr Belmont," Adrian sighed, glaring at Trevor who shrugged.

"If that's the best you can do," he answered and sat next to the immortal. "What are you thinking of?" he asked. Adrain shifted where he was perched.

"Just the nature of man," he admitted at last. Trevor snorted and laughed.

"Oh is that all!" he laughed, "nothing to intense then." Trevor shook his head "you need to learn to stop worrying," he said slowly

"I am not worrying mortal," Adrian snapped "merely thinking, about the concept of love and dominance and how different they really are."

"Think about something a little less intense." Trevor smirked "how about beer."

"Beer?" Adrian raised an eyebrow, but whereas he would normally snort and refuse to listen to such twaddle he found himself leaning forwards a little, waiting to see what the mortal had to ramble about. Clearly he was growing used to Trevor's oddness.

"Yes beer, I like beer." Trevor smiled "we should have a drink together." He said standing as if he had just made the most important decision of his life. Adrian found himself laughing, Trevor smiled wider. He had not seen the immortal smile before much less laugh. It was a pleasant sound, deep and rolling, it made the small hairs on his arms stand up and he decided that he would very much like to hear the sound again often.

"You sound as if you have discovered the meaning of existence itself Mr Belmont," Adrian continued to smile "I only wish it were so."

"You want existence to be about us having a drink together?" Trevor raised an eyebrow, "because that can be easily arranged" Adrian shook his head.

"No you great buffoon," he couldn't help but laugh again "no, I wished existence was that easy to figure out."

"There wouldn't be much point in it if it was," Trevor said, hoisting the half blood to his feet and turning away from the children and Cecile, waving to the woman to let her know they were leaving.

"That is surprisingly 'intense' for one such as you," Adrian smirked.

"Don't get cocky with me," Trevor mock growled, "I'll tie you up again if I have to."

"You do know I let you do that," Adrian muttered as they walked out into the afternoon light.

"Sure you did."

**End Chapter Two**

Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Change **

Disclaimer: Castlevania belongs to Konami not me. I am making £0.00 out of this fic, it is written purely because I have a burning need to create. Although I would like to own Adrian then he'd be mine.

Warning: this fic contains **Yaoi **(GuyXGuy) References, **Bloodplay, **and** Incest**; if this offends or upsets you do not read this, it that simple.

Rating: NC-17

Setting: Pre Dracula's curse

Summery: Changes are not always for the better.

**Chapter Three**

{Three months later}

It had been so long. Adrian was unsure why he had stayed so long. It was impossible to put into words why he had chosen to do what he had done. It had not been one monumental decision, but rather a lot of little decisions. There had been a lot of "I'll go home tomorrow," decisions and even more "I'll think about it later" decisions. In the end he had stayed with the mortal, he had not returned to the castle. More than once he had caught sight or scent of one of the werewolves, hovering close by but never had he attempted to communicate with them. He had assumed that they were his father's way of keeping an eye on him, there would always be one there tomorrow, he would talk to them tomorrow.

It had been three months of 'tomorrows' since he had left the castle. He had enjoyed life here with Trevor, and had found a strange sort of contentment that he had never found in the castle. This lifestyle satisfied a part of him that had never been this satisfied before. He even enjoyed arguing with his mortal companion and dealing with his strange loveable nature that only got bigger when he drank. He'd suffered through a number of sloppy beer filled kisses while carrying his mortal friend home and had dealt with multiple drunken confessions of ever lasting love and soothed wounded pride in the morning. It was a strange life but it was good.

Until the hunger rose up.

He had been so wrapped up in the small daily events around him that he had ignored his blood hunger fairly easily in the beginning. He knew he needed blood but it was quickly become another of the things he would do 'tomorrow'. Until one day he woke and it would not let him wait until tomorrow. He spent that day snapping at Trevor and chasing almost anything that moved, more than once he had tackled the mortal to the floor only to flee in embarrassed shame afterwards. Trevor had asked what was wrong but Adrian could not find the words. After all, how do you tell your companion you want to eat him.

Adrian had continued in the starvation for five days before he gave in and decided to feed his hunger. He had waited until Trevor slept before he left the house, hoping to find a late straggler from the public house. But Trevor had woken when he left and had followed him. Trevor had waited until the immortal had an elderly drunk in his claws before he lashed out with the whip. The resulting burn had caused Adrian to back off and Trevor moved fast. A quick hard strike to the jaw was enough to momentarily daze Adrian and with a practiced lift the mortal fled, taking his companion with him, leaving behind a confused drunk who would never understand how close to death he had come.

"What ever possessed you?" Trevor yelled, as he dragged Adrian back to the house and had forced him into the modest bedroom. The half blood snarled his anger; the mortal was so stupid at times.

"I am starving mortal," Adrian snapped right back, "it has been months since I ate, were I not what i am I would have perished!"

"As you say you are not a true vampire, you walk in daylight, you eat mortal food. You do not need it!" Trevor said, "it is an addiction, a dark addiction."

"You do not know what you say," Adrian growled "I need it, just not as much as those who are not half mortal do; I will still die without it." He sighed, the anger was dying inside of him, he was simply too exhausted, to starved to keep it up "it is not an addiction mortal, it is my life force."

"But you …" Trevor started and failed

"But nothing," Adrian snarled "I will die without it, I have to have it, and it is that simple." He looked around the room slowly "this was a pleasant diversion mortal, you are an interesting creature but I do not belong here, I do not belong in this life, in the light."

"You stupid wretched creature," Trevor growled at the immortal "you do not belong there!" he pointed in the direction of the castle "you belong where you want to be!"

"And if I have to kill to stay here, how long do you think I could manage that before being hunted down like some old wolf, to weak to hunt so it kills livestock," Adrian said "there is a reason we live in the castle! We need the safety it provided, without it we get hunted out and killed."

"But …" Trevor tried again but was interrupted.

"No buts!" Adrian hissed "I cannot live here, I endanger us both. You know how the village would react if they knew what you sheltered here and if I suddenly start snacking on them then they are sure to figure it out. They are not all as stupid as you are."

"Please Adrian not this again," Trevor begged.

"Yes this again!" Adrain snapped "what other possible remedy is there I have to hunt, I need to do it to survive and if I hunt they will find us and they will kill us."

"You can …" Trevor stopped as if thinking through what he was about to say. "You can feed without killing yes?" the half blood nodded, Trevor swallowed hard "well then we have a solution." He smiled but it was a sad echo of his usual smile. "You can eat me." Adrian actually laughed at the offer making the mortal frown.

"You truly are a strange and broken minded creature." He smiled; it felt good to smile like that again after, the last three months of confusion. "You cannot truly mean that mortal." He breathed, swallowing when Trevor undid the top tie of his shirt and bared his throat to his friend.

It was hard. Too hard. Having starved for three whole months after a life time of steady regular blood, it was just too hard, to say no.

So Adrian bit down, Trevor went perfectly rigid against him at the penetration, and for one absurd moment Adrian wondered if he had hurt the mortal, a thought he had never before had about feeding. But then the blood hit his tongue and all thoughts were washed away in a red tide.

Trevor groaned, the bite had hurt a good deal, the pain was there burning hot then suddenly it was fading as fast as water falling from his skin. Something else was building under the fading pain, something warm and tight, something he had not truly felt since his wife had died. A hunger rose in him and he wrapped arms around the creature feeding from him and pulled them together, slowly undulating against him. This was so much more than he had ever thought it would be.

"Oh dear god," Trevor said when he felt teeth leave his skin, an irrational bout of panic raced through him as the pleasure started to ebb and fade with the absence of teeth in his skin.

"No," he managed, forcing his fingers into white locks and pulling hard, forcing the immortal back against him. His hips snapped forward's pressing him against the immortal who was breathing heavy and deep next to him.

"Trevor," Adrian managed feeling Trevor's hand tighten in his hair. "If I take more you will suffer." Trevor froze, his body twitching with the stress of keeping still in the fact of intense sensation. He knew Adrain was right but he needed … he ached and he wanted.

"Then don't bite," he said, his voice ragged "but please don't stop touching me." Adrain growled at his words, his tongue running over the slowly healing bite marks, still tasting the blood that had moments ago flowed between them.

Trevor made a high keening sound and wrenched himself back before diving forwards closing his mouth over Adrain's. They moved violently after that, touches fast and hard against skin. Trevor's clothing was torn under vampire claws and Adrian lost buttons as Trevor pulled his shirt apart, to impatient to bother with the buttons. Mouths closed on smooth and scarred skin, finding small places that provoked wild reactions. Vampiric teeth sunk into mortal flesh more than once and every time a puncture was made blood would ooze slowly and be lapped up with a hunger born of starvation and passion. There was a brief struggle as the tension built between them, teeth snapped closed inches from skin and claws gripped to the point of injury but teeth and claws were powerless against soft eyes, and strong limbs. The immortal found himself pinned at the end of the brief struggle and gave in with quiet sounds of contented pleasure.

It did not take long after that. The movement was fast but still held a remnant of gentility to it. Trevor found himself inside his companion but wanting to give pleasure as well as take it. He moved slowly to being with until impatient growls and strong hands on his hips made him move faster. Then the gravity of the situation hit the mortal in the gut, he was fucking the immortal half vampire son of Dracula, Adrian Farenheights Tepes was writhing beneath him, clawing at the cloth on the bed and making sounds that better suited the demons of the castle. That thought was enough to end it for the mortal, white light covered his vision blinding him as he came.

Absently he felt the immortal arch beneath him, letting lose a sound that seemed to come from the sinful pits of Hell.

Trevor woke alone.

The bed was torn and bloodstained in parts. It was cold and he was the only occupant. He ached deliciously and stretched despite his sudden confusion at waking alone. So that was what people spoke of when they said the bite of a vampire was more than mere metaphorical sex, but unarguable penetrative sex. He smiled to himself and stood, wincing at the ache in his back and the sharp pains from the little bite marks littering his torso. He wandered through the house naked as the day he was born, hoping to find the half blood and continue where they had left off, it had been to long since he'd had sex in his kitchen and it would be a refreshing way to make breakfast.

But the half blood was not in the kitchen, or the sitting room or any other room. The house was empty, he was alone. Rushing back to the bedroom Trevor dressed and bolted from the door, not caring that he stank of sweat and blood. Maybe the immortal had gone down to the village; maybe he had simply wanted some fresh air. Trevor knew his hopes were untrue, Adrian disliked the village and would not venture there alone, if he had wanted fresh air he would have stayed close to the house but there was no sign of him anywhere.

Trevor spent the next few hours scouring the surrounding land, looking for his lover. But with no success, he knew what had happened though. He didn't need to be told where Adrian had gone. He had fled his mortal lover and had returned to the castle, returned to his father. Trevor sighed loudly, disappointed and saddened by the absence of the strange creature he was slowly coming to love. With one look at the castle he turned and walked back to the village, there were those he knew in the tavern, those who had been calling out to him to go and attack the castle with them, maybe now he would.

{One Week Later}

Adrian looked around the hallways and wondered why he had come back, why had he left, why had he never wondered about his life before now. Confusion wracked the immortal. He had returned a few nights ago and had spent the first night at the mercy of his father, he had expected shouting and injury at his disappearance but neither came.

"_I was worried for you child, but I knew where you were." _

_The vampire king had sighed a hand in his child's hair, "I hope you found out what you wanted." _

But what had the half blood found? All he knew now was confusion. He was not a vampire but he was not a human. Living in the castle brought him some pleasure but the guilt robbed it from him, his father loved him as much as a monster could love another, but it was wrong in the eyes of the mortal. A father should not love his son that way, and a son certainly should not beg his father for more, to be harder with him, to hurry and take what he had to give, it was all so very wrong. But he could not live in the village either, he needed blood, he needed the violence that was in the castle. Taking that from Trevor had wounded him, it had distorted his views even more than they already were, and it had twisted him inside. Trevor was pure, pure of such corruption and unholy wants; at least he was until Adrian had come to him.

Adrian did not want to be responsible for corrupting a creature of such righteous strength. But that was what he was, a corruption. He corrupted the moral hunter, he corrupted his mother and he was a corruption in the castle, to weak to survive here alone, too weak to say no to anything. He did not belong anywhere.

"Adrian?" Dracula's voice snapped him from his thoughts the half blood looked up "my child, how are you this night?"

"I am well father," Adrian answered, but the vampire king seemed unconvinced

"You are still thin," he mused, offering his own wrist to his child; it was declined but not before a spike of longing for both blood and skin went through them both.

"Thank you." Adrian breathed looking up, his father's eyes were burning red, hungry and fierce but there was also a touch of compassion in there, worry for his child. Dracula sighed after a few moments.

"Your little mortal hunter is coming," he breathed "they are almost here." There was aloud crash that echoed from the front courtyard. "They have come as I knew they would." Dracula smiled and rose to his feet; a smaller hand on his chest stopped him from advancing though.

"No Father, please," Adrian swallowed "let me. Let me go to them," Dracula smiled, it seemed his son was slowly coming back to himself after his little venture into mortal life.

"Very well Child, go." The vampire King smiled at his son, hand in platinum blonde hair "go and have your fill of them, then return to me." The smile he gave was hungry "I have missed you far too much in these last months."

"Yes Father," Adrian sighed knowing what he would do upon meeting Trevor and knowing that he would probably be killed for his betrayal "you will have me, no doubt you will have me."

And with those words he walked down the hallways to the mortal who would attempt to kill his father.

**End fic**

Authoress note: the end! The End! It be over now! Lol.

Please Review.


End file.
